happy_feet_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Club Penguin And Happy Feet The Crossover (Chapter 8)
Chapter 8 is the eighth chapter of Club Penguin And Happy Feet The Crossover by MarioFan65. This Chapter is called "Herbert's Wrath". Plot (Sensei, Bambadee, Mumble, Gloria, Erik, Bo, Mrs. Astrakhan, Miss Viola, Noah, Lovelace, Sven and the Elders left the Dojo and head over to the Wilderness) *Mumble: *feel his power* Our powers are working. *Sensei: Sure is Mumble. *Bambadee: So, where is Herbert's lair. *Sensei: His mountain lab is located somewhere. *Bambadee: We gotta stop it. *Sensei: He also have crabs, no matter what we are gonna do. We must be brave. *Mumble: Yes. We are powerful enough to fight. *Sensei: Let's go. (At Herbert's Mountain Lab) *Herbert: Pied Piper Machine. You have finally rise from the death. Get ready to destroy the penguins. You are free to go. Now power up! (The Pied Piper Machine power up and destroyed the mountain lab) *Herbert: NO! My mountain lab! Klutzy and Klepto, get the tools. *Pied Piper Machine: HA! HA! HA! I AM READY TO MOVE ON! *Herbert: No. You're staying this instant. *Pied Piper Machine: Don't tell me what to do. *electric shock on Herbert to make him fluff* *Herbert: Oh no. I'm covered with fur. I'm a furry. *Pied Piper Machine: Penguins.... *walk on* *Herbert: Get him. *slip over a water puddle* Ow. I hate this island. (With the penguin heroes at the Wilderness) *Mumble: There's a storm coming. What is happening? *Sensei: Ever since the training. A storm came all of this cause of fighting. *Bambadee: Somebody gotta stop it. *Mumble: Come on. We have no time to waste. Let's go. (A shock light appears) *Mumble: What was that? *Gloria: Light! Follow me. *Sensei: Let's go my students. (Back in the forest with the elephant seals) *Bryan: Guys, there won't be a way out of this. *Wayne: What? No! Not again. *Barry: It's okay Wayne. My friend is right. *Wayne: We're lost! We're never getting out of here. *Nev: Then stop whining. *Kev: Guys! I found light. *Nev: Light! Let's move. (The elephant seals move while the krills are following them) *Will: What is that? The Mighty Krill God? *Bill: No. I can feel it. Follow it. *Will: Let's go. (They follow the light until the Pied Piper Machine appears) *Kev: OH NO! HERBERT'S BACK! *Trev: Stand back! Danger ahead. (Pied Piper Machine blocks Trev) *Pied Piper Machine: Ha ha ha. Looking for someone? *Trev: Stand your back already. Beachmasters don't back up for nobody like you. *Pied Piper Machine: Now you have this. *freezes Trev* *Elephant Seals: OH NO! *Shane: Daddy. *Bryan: Everyone move! Go left! *Pied Piper Machine: No. Destroy the lighthouse. (Pied Piper Machine used his laser and destroyed the lighthouse, causing penguins to get scared) *Alpha: Oh no! I saw this coming. *Delta: What is going on? *Dot: There's a storm coming. We gotta move. *Aunt Arctic: Wait, we could save Club Penguin together. *Dot: Really Arctic? *Aunt Arctic: Don't fail on me. (With the penguin heroes) *Sensei: Be quiet. I hear noises. *Erik: What are we gonna do? *Sensei: We are going to stop Herbert's robot. It's time. *Bambadee: Yeah, we must destroy it. *Mumble: Guys, to the forest. *Sensei: I have my light on. *Gloria: Sensei, you're helping us to find Herbert. *Sensei: I know. The island is in danger now. We have to stop it. (The Pied Piper Machine fire up the trees and caught the island on fire) *Sensei: Oh no. Fire. *Mumble: What fire? There's no fire in the snow. *Sensei: THE FIRE! Everyone move! (The heroes run from the fire, spreading everywhere in the island and causing mountains to break) *Jet Pack Surfer: Oh snap! (In the Wilderness river) *Will: Oh no. The river is the only way out. *Bill: Will! Seals are coming! *Will: Jump! (The krills jump into the river as the elephant seals look into the river) *Bryan: What was that? *Wayne: Jump you stupid! *Bryan: Hey. We don't like the word stupid. *Darren: Come on, the water is not that cold. *Barry: There's a fire. We have to move. *Bryan: Into the water! (The Elephant Seals goes into the river. In the fire of the forest.) *Sensei: Guys, i saw a elephant seal frozen. *Mumble: Hey! It's one of our friends. *Sensei: Sure. Let me unfroze him. *unfroze Trev* *Trev: Thanks old penguin. *Sensei: You're welcome. *Trev: And you fluffy boy, long time to see. *Mumble: Hey Bryan. *Trev: No. I'm Trev. The same guy we met before. *Erik: The snow is melting. It's turning into water. *Bambadee: Water? No. It's gonna sunk down. *Sensei: Run! (The heroes run as the ice cracks everything) *Mumble: The fire may be strong, we gotta stop it. (The Pied Piper Machine destroyed part of Herbert's Base) *Pied Piper Machine: Where are the penguins! (Pied Piper Machine laser on the mountains) *Dot: Oh no. The mountains are destroyed! *Aunt Arctic: We are losing our beautiful island. *Blazer X.: Wait! Blazer Xtreme has returned. *Dot: Blazer! *Alpha: You're alive. *Blazer X.: Yes. The Sled Racing contest was fun. It was quick before the Ski Hill was destroyed. *Aunt Arctic: And now there's gonna be a storm. (At the burned Wilderness) *Sensei: Oh no! The fire is blocking the way. *Mumble: The fishes! They ended up being burned. *Sensei: Who is destroying the island? (Pied Piper Machine is burning the fishes and the trees down) *Sensei: Monster. *teleports* You! *Pied Piper Machine: Sensei. *Sensei: You destroyed our beautiful island. Leave our friends alone! *Pied Piper Machine: Never. This island is in charge of Herbert's new home. Leave it to him now. *Sensei: No. You will have to fight me. *Pied Piper Machine: Come on, let's fight. (Sensei and Pied Piper Machine started fighting) *Mumble: Go Sensei! Go! (Sensei jumped on Pied Piper Machine's head) *Pied Piper Machine: Ow! *Sensei: Ha! *Bambadee: Half of the island is now flooded. It may be the end of the world for us. *Mumble: Oh no. The crack! (The crack enter down of the sea) *Mumble: Oh no! *Bambadee: It's even worse. We're gonna get separated. *Gloria: We're not getting separated. Just calm yourself. *Noah: Let's watch the fight then. (Pied Piper Machine smashed the ice and kick Sensei's belly) *Sensei: Ow! *Pied Piper Machine: Ha ha ha. *Sensei: The snow is melting. It's turning into water. Thanks alot. *Pied Piper Machine: Yes. Everything will be mine. *Sensei: *transform into a water ninja and used his water power* Now the power will work. Attack! *attack Pied Piper Machine with the water attack* *Pied Piper Machine: Aaaahhhhhhh!!! *Mumble: Sensei! The fire is coming. *Sensei: Brace yourselfs! *Erik: Dad, what are we gonna do? *Lovelace: Wait! Our friends are back there. *Sven: The fire is so strong. We can't move. *Noah: Guys, jump! *Bambadee: Noah, Sensei is fighting and we have to wait. *Noah: JUMP! (Everyone jumped to the water of the river) *Mumble: Today it is a ugly day. *Bambadee: Noah, it's gonna be alright. *Noah: Thanks Bambadee. (The Elephant Seals appears) *Bryan: Trev! Mumble! *Mumble: Guys, you're all here. *Bryan: So Mumble, how did you get all the way here? *Mumble: Herbert teleported us to this island. We are all here at last. (With the krills) *Will: Hey, i seen those penguins before. *Bill: Except for the big one who is blue. (With the group) *Bryan: So mate, are you ready for the battle? *Mumble: Yes. We are finally ready. *Bambadee: Everyone go up. (In the land) *Mumble: There's Sensei. *Bryan: Hey, we faced this monster before. *Bambadee: That the robot we have to stop. *Mumble: Oh yeah, but Sensei keep losing all the time. (Sensei use his water bending power and spry it on the trees to remove the fire) *Bambadee: What a blast! *Mumble: The Fire is gone. *Bryan: Everything is burned and plain. *Mumble: I guess, it's a water island now. (Back at Herbert's now destroyed mountain lab) *Herbert: Klutzy, fix me now! Klepto, clean me up! I already told you like 10 times in a row! *Klutzy: *fears of the snow falling down* *Klepto: *glares* *Herbert: Oh no. Run! (Herbert grab Klutzy and Klepto and escaped the destroyed mountain lab which is now covered with snow) *Herbert: No! My mountain lab! My mountain lab! It's gone! The time machine was there! Now we lost it. I can't take them back home anymore. This is all my fault. I must fix the world now. (At the Dojo Countyard) *Seymour: Guys, is anyone alright? *Atticus: Yes. *Carmen: Where the rest of the heroes? *Gary: We will help you. *Seymour: Gary! *Jet Pack Guy: Where's Sensei? *Rookie: Oh no. He's missing. *Rory: His Dojo is a mess. What have he done? *Seymour: We were training and fighting with him until all of the battles that costed him to turn mad. *Rory: Oh no. How could he? *Maurice: Fix us now. *Rory: Sure. I took care of the puffles before. Now i will take care of the penguins. *Memphis: Yes. You sure will help us. *Rookie: Don't worry guys, everything is gonna be alright. *Jet Pack Guy: Who is going to fix the Dojo? *Gary: Not me. *Rory: I can do it. *Rookie: Do it. *Rory: Yes. (Back at the battle, Pied Piper Machine crushed the rocks and throw them at Sensei when he used the fire attack) *Sensei: Ah ha! *Pied Piper Machine: Curse you! Curse all of you! *Mumble: Sensei fight! *Bambadee: Wait! I forget something. (Bambadee went underwater to the river and found the subked Snow Trekker with the crack being stuck in a wheel) *Bambadee: I have to start this thing again. (Bambadee warm up the Snow Trekker while the crack continue to go up to the island) *Bambadee: Oops. Not again. I have to stop the crack. (Bambadee try moving the Snow Trekker as breaking the rocks from the wheel and released at last) *Bambadee: Yes! It's working again! (Back at the fight) *Pied Piper Machine: Now you're finish. (The crack appear from the Wilderness, sinking all the water in) *Mumble: Uh oh. *Bryan: Get out of here Sensei. *Sensei: No! *fire laser on the Pied Piper Machine and destroy it* We won! *Trev: He did it! *Elephant Seals: *cheers* *Will: Yes! He's the man. *Bill: Lucky old penguin. *Sensei: I destroyed the Pied Piper Machine. *Mumble: Sensei! The crack is heading to the island. *Sensei: Not again! (The crack is heading to the Town Center) *Sensei: The End has arrived. All your fault. (Bambadee escaped the river and headed to the Dojo) *Bambadee: Dojo here i come! (In the stairs of the Dojo) *Herbert: Yes, penguins are defeated that quick. Klutzy and Klepto go. Dig the time machine at my broken mountain lab. This time, i smell colorful penguins. (Herbert walked grumpy to the Dojo. Inside of the Dojo) *Gary: Oh no. They are injured. Some are doomed to die. *Rory: Don't worry. I'm testing them. *Rookie: It could be the end of the line? *Jet Pack Guy: No. Aunt Arctic is now worried about us. (Herbert arrive by breaking the doors of the Dojo) *Herbert: Gary! *Gary: Oh no. It's Herbert P. Bear. *Herbert: Once again, i am here to capture you. *Jet Pack Guy: *calling* Aunt Arctic, Herbert is spotted at the Dojo. (At the Town Center) *Aunt Arctic: Oh no. There's also a crack too. (The cracked headed to the ocean) *Alpha: Destroy the crack. *Delta: Got it. (Delta throw a tiny spy bomb at the crack and destroys it) *Delta: Yes! We saved the island at last. *Alpha: Finally. *Dot: Woo hoo! We did it! (Bambadee crush at the rocks of the Dojo) *Bambadee: Time to get Herbert out of the way! (He move the Snow Trekker by crushing the rocks more and makes a crack) *Bambadee: Come on! Destroy the Dojo! (Cracks were coming inside of the Dojo) *Herbert: What's happening? *Jet Pack Guy: An earthquake. Not again. *Rory: Everyone run! (Bambadee crush the rocks, causing the Dojo to fall out) *Bambadee: Ninjas! Save the penguins! *Yellow Ninja Penguin: Did you hear him? *Red Ninja Penguin: Yes. Save the Dojo. (The Four Ninjas jump to save the Dojo from the rope) *Bambadee: Move Snow Trekker. Oh no! Teleport! *teleports to the Iceberg* Ahhhh. This is the life. (The Four Ninjas tie up the Dojo from cracking down as the Yellow Ninja tie hard in the destroyed mountain) *Yellow Ninja Penguin: Hurry! *Red Ninja Penguin: Oh no! Our friends are here. *Gary: Help us! *Herbert: *grab Gary* No Gary, you're dying with me. *Gary: Help me! *Memphis: Drop the Blue Penguin down! *Herbert: No! You don't tell me what to do! *Yellow Ninja Penguin: It's too late! (The Yellow Ninja Penguin slips over to the mountain and the Dojo crashed down to the snow of the ground) *Penguins: OH NO! *Jet Pack Surfer: Gary! No! The Dojo is Gone! TO BE CONTINUED Next: Club Penguin And Happy Feet The Crossover (Chapter 9) Previous: Club Penguin And Happy Feet The Crossover (Chapter 7) Category:Fanon Stuff Category:Fan-Fictions Category:MarioFan65 fanfictions Category:Crossovers Category:Chapters